Minecraft Wiki:Rollback/Archive 2
__TOC__ TheHackerZero (On Hold) I would like to request RollBack rights as I often encounter many forms of vandalism (Mostly related to Butter and Budder) and I would love to make a difference. There have been many users that have vandalized pages that are on my watchlist and I wish to fight the vandalism. I have already reverted all of the edits by hand, but it would be really useful to posses the rollback tool for it. I have recently hit 200 edits (100 edits a day) so I felt it would be a good time to ask for rollback rights. -- TheHackerZeroTalk 17:00, June 1, 2013 (UTC) People who agree I should be Rollback: *Shadow.blank *Frimmolino *Nicholas222 *Budder on Waffles *Minecrafter177 Please add your name here if you agree... :After looking through your contributions it seems to me that you have just been making grammar fixes which can easily be done by anyone if you really want to impress me do some research and expanding. Becoming rollback just to revert edits shouldn't be the only reason and I will also add that the people that agree with you need to actually edit the page and then THEY will place their names down. You need to convince me go more in debt and put time into your request. Sharple Talk/ 01:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- HiddenVale Hello - my reasons for this are stated in the nominations for Admin page, which I put down forgetting about this part that has to come first. HiddenVale MyTalkPage 01:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Meeples10 I would like to have rollback rights because I wish to apply for administrator to update all wiki pages. I am not the kind of person that abuses my privileges. Meeples10t ~ ' 22:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I know ''very much about Minecraft and MediaWiki, and play the latest versions, including snapshots. I have a photographic memory and I can remember almost anything Minecraft-related by looking at it and reading it. 'Meeples10t ~ ' 22:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :This is denied since you don't have any as much edits as other people who have became an rollback. You only have under 100 please reapply when your over 400 edits. Also this is showing me an negative factor on why you shouldn't become an rollback because of this sentence'': "There are no fixed requirements for the tool, but a good amount of mainspace edits (400+), anti-vandalism, activity, and being trusted by other users are required."''. I also love deep-hearted applications on why they should actually become a rollback or an admin for that matter. A four sentence application does not look good at all. (Keep in me that this is constructive criticism) :Sharple Talk/ 03:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : ---- Minecrafter177 Hey everyone Minecrafter177 here, I would like to request rollback rights. Why? Well I'm a very active user, on almost every day in my school year, busy during the day and throughout the year. I'm on this wiki from 7:10 to 7:46 in the morning and 3:00 to 4:00 in the afternoon. I am also very guarded against vandalism on this wiki . Plus I have made my own page with help from people on this wiki who edit it. I know a substantial amount of Minecraft's version history and I vow to use the tool against any vandalism I can find on this wiki and I also vow to not use the edit tool for any other purposes but for truth. This is a hurried form of my request because I had to leave from school. Please take this request into consideration. Thank you, '''Minecrafter177 ---- X5163x (Approved) I would like to get rollback rights because I'm a very active mainspace editor from the day I came to at least now. I can edit from 11:20 AM to 2:30 AM GMT. I have about 510 mainspace edits which means more than 87.1% of my edits are mainspace. Rollback rights will mean a big difference for me because I now can undo many edits at once and can undo faster. I have a position on on the leaderboard (see ), I have power edited this wiki some times (Cocoa Beans, Eh?) I will never abuse my privileges and always use good faith. I fully support X's promotion. He's helped many problems on articles since Day 1. ~Signed, Four4 20:34, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sitb (Approved) (Originally requested here) *I'm wondering if it might be possible for me to be added to the "Rollback" user rights group for this wiki. I've encountered a bit of vandalism since arriving here last month, but this morning alone, I have already had to undo two instances of vandalism. It would be a little easier to do with the enhanced tools the rollback group possesses. I know I have only been here for a short time (relatively speaking), so I understand if you are hesitant to grant me this. I will say that I have extensive experience as a part of both Rollback and Sysop rights groups on the Wikia network, so I am more than familiar with the responsibilities involved. I understand that on this wiki, Rollback permissions are a step toward the potential of eventually becoming an administrator, so that's another reason I am asking. I realize that I will probably need to prove myself more on this wiki to eventually submit that request officially, but it is certainly one of my goals here. If I ever hope to repair all of the broken/improperly-functioning templates, or make much-needed layout improvements to this wiki, I will eventually need to be promoted to the Sysop group. However, that's a discussion for another day. For the time being, is rollback permission possible? -Sitb (talk) 17:30, April 6, 2016 (UTC) **Yes. You've been very helpful so I will give you Rollback rights. -Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 23:17, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ---- Rhino7898 (Approved) *'RHino7898'-Please may I have rollback rights as I try to get on every day so it would be helpful if I see bad edits. I haven't seen much vandalism yet but I will look out for it. It is quite annoying having to ask Sitb every time I see something bad. I have been on the wikia for almost a month and I have made over 275 edits. **With rollback privileges, you won't be able to delete comments (only admins can do that). However, you have been fairly active around here and will be passing 300 edits within the next day or two, so you have contributed more than the average user. You appear to have a genuine interest in this wiki. I don't see a problem with you having rollback rights, as long as you pay close attention that something violates our editing policy, before undoing it. I vote yes. -Sitb (talk) 22:14, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ---- TheFallenOneGOTH (Approved) *'TheFallenOneGOTH' - 255 edits and counting, undid revisions by and reported him in a gentlemanly manner. My edits have been made in good faith. Therefore, I am requesting rollback rights on this wiki. **Considering I recommended he make this request, I offer my support for TheFallenOneGOTH. To repeat what I posted on his message wall: TheFallenOneGOTH is fairly active on this wiki, shows a genuine interest in improvements and keeping the wiki up-to-date, and is also particularly quick when it comes to reverting vandalism as it occurs. I feel he has nothing but good intentions and could be trusted with the extra tools. -Sitb (talk) 18:43, July 8, 2016 (UTC) DiseaseMaster7 (Approved) *'DiseaseMaster7'-I wish to request rollback privileges so that if I find a case where someone damaged a page with spam, I will be able to use rollback to revert the page to a more acceptable and useful format. ** I endorse him for these privileges. :) TheFallenOneGOTH (Talk) 21:56, September 30, 2016 (UTC) **You have been extremely active around here lately, and I think your dedication to this wiki is reason alone to trust you with rollback priveleges. You've got my vote! -Sitb (talk) 04:08, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ---- XXCastAwayXx (Approved) *I would like to request rollback rights for multiple reasons. I understand I am fairly new here but however it displays me as new, I come here for references quite often. I stalk alot of wikia activities on those im active on and tend to check logs quite often as well. I know I do not have many edits but I am fairly good with CSS (through admins and above have access lol) Java, and html. Im an administrator on quite a few wikis, the main coder of troye sivans, I own my own, I have B'rights on quite a few but my personal fave is comet matrix because I mean, the owner taught me to code. I also am second in command on a roleplay wiki. I have been active on wikia since 2014 and im willing to step up to the plate to help a community. ^^ http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/comet-matrix/images/7/74/Lapis_Lazuli_signature_thingy.gif Lil smol 15:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) **Considering the large part you have been playing in updating various CSS and JS aspects of the wiki recently, I don't doubt your value to the wiki for even a second. The fact that you have offered your services as a coder for profile pages also shows you are invested in this wiki more than the average user. However, because you only began making contributions to the wiki for the first time the other day, I think we should postpone your request for a couple of weeks. This is out of fairness to users who have applied to be rollbacks in the past after being present on the wiki for much longer, and with more contributions. If you continue to be an active contributor on this wiki for a few more weeks, we can revisit your request at that time. -Sitb (talk) 18:28, February 9, 2017 (UTC) **A few weeks have passed, and you continue pop onto the wiki occasionally, so that's a good sign! Although you haven't had much of an opportunity to undo vandalism, you have been adding a fair amount of images, coding for both users and the wiki, and have been active in various discussions throughout the wiki. I think it is reasonable now to approve your request. -Sitb (talk) 18:59, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- NinjaDogDB (Approved) *I think that becoming a rollback will open new opportunities to help this wiki even more and keep it alive for players trying to find the information they need. I have enjoyed helping this wiki grow so far, and I will continue to help to keep this wiki up to date on the newest features. This wiki has been a great learning experience for me, and I hope to continue learning. I don't have that much anti-vandalism activity since I am not around usually when it happens, but I will revert any vandalism I come across in this wiki. So I would like to have rollback rights for these reasons above even though I don't think I have done enough on this wiki to earn these rights. 11:15, Febuary 14, 2017 (UTC) ** I think you meet all the the criteria to be a rollback. You've been here for a little over a month and have already demonstrated a lot of activity. You have been especially helpful in categorizing our articles. I approve of your request! -Sitb (talk) 17:48, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- Phillydan25 (Approved) *Hello, my name is Phillydan25. I would like to become a rollback. I've been here for almost a month (in a week it will be a month). I know I haven't been that active here (mainly due to other wikis and school), but I have been one of the most active users in the mainspace region lately. I have about 140 edits, of which 90% are mainspace. Although that's not that much, I have done many good things in those edits, like fixing grammar, spacing, links, headings, adding information, removing the stub template from pages that aren't stubs, and I even created a few galleries. I also have come across vandalism, where one user removed an infobox from a page, and I undid their edit. If they made multiple edits, then the rollback tool would be very useful. For these reasons and more, I believe that I am eligible for rollback rights. If you have any concerns, please say them, as I am okay with them. Thanks for your time! **You are more active than the average user of this wiki nowadays, with many helpful edits. You also seem to be following all of our editing guidelines, as I have never really needed to tweak any of your edits. Your quick response to the vandal, which you mentioned above, was also apreciated. I think it makes sense to grant you rollback rights. -Sitb (talk) 14:43, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ---- SLScool (Approved) (I am just going to assume Sitb is the one reviewing this) As told by the title, I would like Rollback status. I believe that after my month of activity on the wiki, I have a deep understanding of it and am ready to help on the next level. Quite frankly, I have not encountered actual vandalism on the wiki. However, like the Boy Scout motto, it is best to be prepared; the more rollbacks, the more likely it is that someone will be on during the time of vandalism, or at least shortly thereafter, to revert it quickly. It has been recommended to have at least four hundred edits to be considered for this tool; I have around 500 (I very recently earned the badge), and in your moderation of the wiki, you have probably encountered many of them first-hand and know they have a positive impact on the wiki. My best accomplishments? Adding the scoreboard page; updating the smelting and dungeon loot categories significantly; providing information on 1.12 (although on Parrots, I just left a lot of notes in the hopes someone would compose the article for me while I did other stuff (which never happened)); and getting a lot of admin-level content fixed via many messages to you. My interactions with you and my contributions to the wiki say the most about me; however, there also a few times I have directly help community members, such as when NinjaDogDB thought I could help MonikaRocks with a command (which I did help with, but not before they fixed it themselves). All in all, I believe I am deserving of this tool and feel ready for it. :I approve of your request. You are currently one of our most active users, with a clear interest in improving the wiki. I'm certain you can be trusted with this tool. -Sitb (talk) 13:23, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ---- Saiyanrage7783OP (Denied) *Saiyanrage7783OP I am ready to take the responsibility of Minecraft Wiki:Rollback. I will never misuse my powers and be a true, worthy and honest rollback. In order to do this I need your help. The Wiki will be organised properly and will block spammers, scammers, the people using innapropriate language and off topic Posting people. I will follow the guide lines for a Minecraft Wiki:Rollback. The only 2 things I require is your support to give me the rights and link to guidelines for a rollback. :I am not sure what the "true, worthy and honest admin" part is about, considering this a request for Rollback. As to your qualifications, while you meet the last three, you only have 81 mainspace edits (plus 83 non-mainspace contributions). This is far shy of the recommended 400+. So, to your application, I give a no vote. Let us see what the other administrators vote, though.SLScool (message wall) 03:40, July 19, 2018 (UTC) ---- Intellicraft (Approved) *Intellicraft Hello, I am ready to take on the postition of Rollback, though I know I do not have 400+ mainspace edits, I am always on the lookout for spammers, and contribute daily. I also explore random pages to find ones that are spammed and revert them. If this is approved, I will need the link to the guidelines for Rollback. THX. (20:09, August 29, 2018; UTC) :As of your application, you had 145 article edits, and you have gained only five since then. Rollbacks are generally large and/or active contributors when they apply; while you certainly meet the last three qualifications—you have undone vandalism whenever nobody beats you to it you have been contributing a bit for the last few weeks, and you have demonstrated trustworthiness on Discussions—I will give a "no" do your edit count. Let us see what the other administrators vote, though. SLScool (message wall) 23:47, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Quote from NinjaDogDB: "I say yes. I've seen his activity and he has helped out the wiki quite a bit reverting vandalism." SLScool (message wall) 23:48, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Quote from TheGamingMaster: "I approve of application" SLScool (message wall) 06:01, September 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::Okay, I guess it is decided then. Plus I could really use rollback if another person guts the content from a page like someone did to the creative mode page.-Intellicraft :::::I've been mostly absent from this wiki lately, but I did take a few minutes to browse through your history of contributions and interations with other users on this wiki. You appear to show more of an investment in the wiki than the average user, and you've been around for 7 months or so (even though the bulk of your edits have mostly occurred since June). Nevertheless, I see no harm in granting you Rollback permissions at this point. Based on your history, I am fairly certain you would only use the tool for good. We don't have very many users requesting the rollback tool nowadays, so I think both you and the wiki could benefit by having another rollback user to assist. You've got my vote! -Sitb (talk) 19:16, September 12, 2018 (UTC) THX Intellicraft :As with Sitb, I have not been around lately to see contributions firsthand. Although, based on the comments of others and your history, I don't see any reason as to why you couldn't be trusted with rollback powers. - Comrade SS ::::: :::::I am in agreement with the other admins. You've demonstrated a dedication to this wikia, and have brought spammers to the attention of the admins on this site. I think you would make a good Rollback. - DiseaseMaster7 ---- 'DieselDorky16' (nominated by Intellicraft) (Approved) Hello, I would like to nominate DieselDorky16 for Rollback. He is an active user (sometimes more active than myself), makes quality edits, and reverts spam when he can. Also, I think this wiki could use another Rollback considering all other rollbacks are inactive. Since I am nominating him, I will give this a Yes vote. -Intellicraft (talk) 14:07, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :Quality edits and activity are great qualifiers for a rollback. I have no real opposition to this request at the current moment -Comrade SS DieselDorky has made good edits and is very active from what I have seen whenever I check on the wiki. They have shown a desire to help the wiki to the best of their abilities, and they have been here for quite a long time. I agree with this request, and find no reason to oppose it. -NinjaDogDB :I have no issue with this, so long as DieselDorky wants the rollback tool themself. I recommend you message the user to let them know about your nomination. -Sitb (talk) 21:11, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Alright, I will message him to see if he would like the tool. Intellicraft (talk) 22:24, February 18, 2019 (UTC). (Update) He said he would be happy to have the rights. Intellicraft (talk) 16:24, February 19, 2019 (UTC). ::Since the user does want the rights, and they evidently meet the requirements, I will give them the Rollback role. SLScool (message wall) 05:37, March 4, 2019 (UTC) 'Banana.spread10' (Approved) Yes please, I want to be Rollback because I can fix other people's edits (improving) and help this wiki from vandals and other crimes. -'Banana.spread10' (talk) :You've been very active since you joined the wiki and have added much useful info! However, you have only been around for a little over two weeks, and still have less than 150 edits (well below the recommended 400+). Stick around the wiki for the next few weeks/months and keep editing. You can request again in the near future. -Sitb (talk) 12:44, January 28, 2019 (UTC) I agree with SitB. I think you will make a great Rollback in the future, but the request is way to early, but if you keep up the good work I will give a yes vote in the future. Intellicraft (talk) 17:42, February 4, 2019 (UTC). :Well, I just waiting to be a rollback. I will checkout this wiki everyday . -'Banana.spread10' (talk) Banana.spread10, I noticed you appear to still be interested in getting rollback rights. Since your original submission above, you've continued to be a valuable contributor to the wiki. You've now been present around here for nearly two months, have made many useful contributions to galleries, other minor article fixes, and you make a point to engage other members of the community. At this point, I think its appropriate to grant you access to the rollback tool. However, I would like to leave some time for others to offer their (updated) opinions on the matter, if they would like to. I'll leave your request open for a bit, and as long as no one indicates they are against it, I will grant you access to the tool in a few days. -Sitb (talk) 11:03, March 10, 2019 (UTC) 'AzCoy7' (Approved) I'd like to request for rollback rights, as I have recently spotted vandalism and blanking. I recently have reverted two vandalised pages to their original state. I have 500+ edits, if that's enough. Thank you. :You've been very active on the wiki in the little over a month since you've joined, and I haven't really seen any issues with your edits. You're clearly interested/invested in Minecraft and the wiki, so I have no problem granting you this tool. Consider it done! �� - Sitb (Message wall / Talk page) 11:16, July 19, 2019 (UTC) : :Thank you very much. - AzCoy7 (talk) 12:21, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Jiggy01 (Postponed) I request having Rollback rank because due to my experience in blogs, I have recently became popular because of my ongoing creative wallpapers, but I have a lack of behavior when arguing with one critic I don’t know. If I can’t have the rank, it is alright to me. **If we look at the requirements section of this page, we see you have made no progress towards the first three (you current have not edited any articles on this wiki). For now, your request is denied. SLScool (message wall) 18:55, August 22, 2019 (UTC) **I agree with SLS. I will put this as postponed in the archive of requests for now.—Intellicraft **Same with SLScool, you should have more edit for the rollback rights. I vote no at this moment. - Banana.spread10 (contact/ ) 02:31, August 23, 2019 (UTC) TravellingEye (Approved) I would like to have rollback rights. I have 500+ edits on pages, and I have contributed in many of them by adding useful information which I found in either videos or by my own experience. I place deletion templates on spam pages that I see. I am a rollback and disscusions moderator on another wiki, but at this wiki, I undo mostly minor vandalism, so I may not be always in time when bigger threats come in this wiki. I am usually active everyday. I may not be an expert in coding, but I can provide useful information from the game itself. :Your contribs seem good, and I think you will be a good Rollback on this wiki. I will give a Yes Vote. :Intellicraft (talk) 00:06, August 31, 2019 (UTC). ::One vote from you and one confident approval from me—that seems sufficient. Consider your request accepted. SLScool (message wall) 04:55, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for your support, I wont let you down! TravellingEye (talk) 07:04, August 31, 2019 (UTC)TravellingEye :Congrats, Trav! Edits this new�� 13:47, August 31, 2019 (UTC) 'Edits this new' (Denied) I would like to have rollback as I have over 500 edits since July 13, 2019. I have changed and is now making good edits. Edits this new�� 15:54, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :Requirements asks for "An acceptable number of mainspace edits." It also says that this is "different from the number at the tops of profile pages; see ." While you have made over 500 total contributions, you have only made 116 article edits, compared to the 400+ recommended. Additionally, as the Current Requests section states, "you must provide reasoning why you think your editing would benefit by having the tool." You have not yet explained why you need the rights. SLScool (message wall) 16:08, August 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh��. Edits this new�� 16:11, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :You have indeed made some useful edits on the wiki. Keep it up!�� :However, all of what SLScool said is true. Getting access to the rollback tool isn't a race to a certain number of edits. You should only request it if you feel it will help your contributions to the wiki, not simply because the number on your profile is over a certain amount. - Sitb (Message wall / Talk page) 16:27, August 31, 2019 (UTC) ::But some users beat me to editing. Edits this new�� 18:14, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :If you think users are "beating you", then again, it seems like you're approaching editing like it's some sort of competition. The rollback tool is for those who want to help with maintenance on the wiki. It is used purely to assist with undoing vandalism. Also, the fact that you're now blocked for the second time on this wiki for spamming, is not making your application look very positive. By repeatedly getting blocked, you are demonstrating that you are not willing to follow the rules of the wiki. - Sitb (Message wall / Talk page) 12:55, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Because of Sitb's responses, I am going to put this request as Denied. Intellicraft (talk) 19:15, September 1, 2019 (UTC).